batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Telltale)
Batman is a masked vigilante who battles crime and corruption in Gotham City. To the public, he is philanthropic billionaire Bruce Wayne. Biography Bruce Wayne was the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, and heir to the Wayne fortune. When he was 9 years old, the family, whilst returning from the Monarch Theatre of a showing of "The Mark of Zorro", were ambushed by Joe Chill, who shot his parents dead. Before he could shoot Bruce, Chill was forced to flee upon hearing police sirens. Picked up by the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce grew up under his care. After this event, he pledged to avenge his parents and make Gotham a safer place. After years of training and by his late twenties, Bruce had taken up the mantle of the Batman, inspired by his childhood fear of bats. He began fighting crime in Gotham, making both allies and enemies. As his civilian identity, he became friends with District Attorney Harvey Dent and, as Batman, an ally of Police Lieutenant James Gordon. Episode One: Realm of Shadows Upon receiving police reports that Gotham City Hall was being invaded by a group of armed mercenaries, Batman alerted Gordon that he was going in. Locating them on the 52nd floor, he swung into the building and took down four of the six assailants. He also fought the leader of the group, throwing him into the Mayor's office, discovering that a woman in a catsuit had broken in already and had stolen from the safe. After defeating the last member of the mercenaries, Batman chased her to the roof. The two fought briefly, during which he bruised her eye and recovered a encrypted drive. A member of a group of cops, having arrived some time during their scuffle, shot Batman, allowing the "Catwoman" the opportunity to escape. However, he threw an EMP mine, shocking her unconscious, but causing her to fall off the building. Batman jumped off after Catwoman and caught her, but she escaped by pickpocketing his Grappling Gun from his utility belt and using it to hang from a passing monorail. Bruce returned to Wayne Manor, where Alfred performed minor surgery to close his new wounds and prepared for the fundraiser he was hosting to help Harvey receive the necessary funds to run for Gotham City Mayor and attract attention from Gotham's elite to him. After witnessing his speech, Bruce and Harvey talked, the latter enquiring about the former's lateness. Bruce also tried to convince Wayne Enterprise Board members Robert and Regina Zellerbach into voting for Harvey and got into brief conversation with Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale. After being alerted by Alfred that Carmine Falcone had arrived, Bruce briefly chatted with Harvey, who admitted to inviting the crime-lord, in the hopes that he would help get the strings pulled to get him into the Mayor seat. Bruce welcome Falcone, who was offering to buy the house, and the two talked privately in the parlor. Harvey may also attend the meeting, should the player insist he comes. Falcone offered Bruce to become one of his "friends" within Gotham, hoping that getting him would increase his influence on Dent. When reluctant, Carmine also brought up Bruce's father, stating that he knew which people to associate with and influence Gotham. Associate with Falcone=Bruce accepts Falcone's offer and the latter leaves in good spirits. He'll comment that he's not interested in buying the house, as "a nice guy like Bruce deserves it". |-|Refuse Falcone's offer=Bruce either asks him to leave or tells him not to talk about his father in the way he has. Falcone will leave in bad spirits and comment that he's no longer interested in the house, commenting that "Bruce is a "prick" and will get whatever's coming to him". After the fundraiser, Bruce returned to the Batcave and began looking at the drive he'd confiscated from "Catwoman". He found it was encrypted, but set the Batcomputer to decrypt it and found that it contained a map of Gotham, notably the East Side Docks. He also searched up Catwoman in the GCPD archives, finding nothing about her but a few jobs outside the city. Whilst talking to Alfred, who worried about his frequent activities as Batman and the possibility of him either dying or having his identity exposed, Bruce also learnt that his childhood friend Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot had been at the fundraiser and was making arrangements to meet up in his family's old park. Learning more about Oz's past after he'd left Gotham, Bruce decided to attend, hoping it either to reconnect with him or find out why he returned to Gotham. Bruce went to Cobblepot park at the allotted time, but received a text from Oswald saying that he was running late. Whilst waiting at the statue, Bruce was set upon by two muggers, however Oswald arrived before anything serious happened and the two fought off the muggers. Oswald greeted him and the two conversed about their own pasts since their last meeting, particularly the Cobblepot family's collapse and Bruce's parents' deaths. They also discussed Carmine's attendance of the party, with Oswald showing his displeasure towards the crime boss, expressing his desire to see him fall. He then brought up that he was leading a "revolution" that would change Gotham and told Bruce that when it started, he'd better be on the right side. Oswald left to organize the revolution, whilst Bruce received a text from Alfred about the Wayne Memorial Hospital press conference. Arriving at the conference just in time, Bruce and Harvey announced their intentions to use it to replace Arkham Asylum. During the conference, Bruce received a text from Alfred, asking him to come back to the manor urgently. Bruce either ignores it or responds. After talking about his parents and why they were the reason he was building the hospital, Bruce received another text from Alfred saying that the GCPD had arrived at Wayne Manor. Whilst holding a Q&A at the conference, Bruce learnt that all media establishments had received information about an account held by both his father and Carmine Falcone. Receiving many questions about his family's ties to the Falcone crime family, Bruce decided to leave, only to received a call from Alfred, who told him that the GCPD had raided Wayne Manor. Bruce returned immediately, only to find the GCPD officers in the middle of the investigation. Led by Lieutenant James Gordon, the officers took many files related to Wayne Enterprises and left some of the house in a state of mess. Gordon also left a warrent with Bruce, which was approved by the Mayor. After picking up a photo of him and his parents, Bruce had a flashback to their murder at Chill's hands, but this was interrupted by Vicki. She returned to comfort him and get a quote to get his side of the story. After they discussed possible theories on who may have released this "evidence", Vicki asked Bruce to give a quote. Bruce agrees=Bruce agrees to give a quote, choosing to either that his family is innocent, justice will be served or claiming that the story is just fiction. Whichever the player chooses, Vicki will remember this and the quote will be used in a news report, at the end of the episode. |-|Bruce disagrees=Bruce refuses to give a quote and shows Vicki out. If the player chooses this, rumors about Bruce's links to organized crime may appear stronger to the public's eye. As Vicki left, she reassured Bruce that he would beat these rumors. After she left, he and Alfred decided to check out the warrant with Harvey, to see whether he had knowledge about what had happened. Bruce went to Café Triste that evening, where he met Harvey and produced the warrant. Surprised that Hill had done this without his authority, Bruce and Harvey discussed plans to find out why the Mayor had done this. The conversation was interrupted by Harvey's date, Selina Kyle, who Bruce easily recognized as Catwoman, due to the bruise on her eye. Whilst the two pretended not to know each other, they conversed about what had brought her to Gotham, the cover story for her black eye and the reports about the Waynes' alleged corruption. Whilst Harvey left to rally damage control, Bruce and Selina talked, though he also learnt that she had figured out he was Batman. She wondered why Bruce was fighting crime, especially since he wasn't doing it for money, and demanded that he gave her back the drive. He refused, but instead offered to take down her employer, so she didn't suffer repercussions. Though reluctant at first, Selina gave him the address that she was meant to deliver the drive to and he left shortly after Harvey returned to the table. Bruce changed into his Batman suit and arrived at the address, which lead him to a warehouse. He found that there had been a shootout between the GCPD and a group of mercenaries. Using clues that he found, he deduced that the mercs had been trying to steal containers containing psychogenic chemicals and had alerted the GCPD. He also decuded that a sniper had shot one of the barrels, causing it to explode, killing a cop and sending another into a fit of rage when exposed to the contents. That same cop was put down by the sniper, who had shot him with a incendiary round, killing the officer and burning up his skull. Using the possible locations, due to the trajectory with the two targets, Batman located the sniper and interrogated him. The sniper insisted that he worked for Falcone and that they had been sent to steal the chemicals for him, claiming that it was just some explosive that Falcone would use. When done interrogating, Batman left the sniper behind to be pick up by the GCPD. The player has the option of either breaking the sniper's arm or leaving him tied up. Before he could leave, Batman heard Gordon and Sargent Renee Montoya arrive on the scene. Here, the player has the option to either stay behind to talk to Gordon or to leave. Talk to Gordon = Gordon and Montoya find Batman and the sniper. He gives them the information he collected on the scene and from interrogating the sniper before departing back to the Batcave. |-|Leave = Batman leaves before they can find him and leaves without talking to Gordon. However, the latter and Montoya find the sniper and quickly deduce that Batman was there before them. Gordon catches a sight of the vigilante, though is unable to act before he leaves. Bruce arrived back at the Batcave shortly afterwards, where he was scolded by Alfred for his use of violence and almost killing the sniper, stating that his parents would not have raised him that way. Alfred also voiced his opinion that he should also show the "true nature of a Wayne", especially during the current scandal, even commenting that Bruce's fate would likely end the same way as his parents should he continue his vigilante activities. Alfred also called Bruce a good man, despite the choices he made, but asked him not to forget that. Whilst Bruce told Alfred how the night in Crime Alley had affected him, he was encouraged by Alfred to continue, though asked not to forget the reason why he had started his activities as Batman, producing the tickets from the Monarch Theater. Bruce can either accept the tickets, commenting that he won't forget or tear them up, in an attempt to move on. Moments later, they heard a alert from the Batcomputer, as it had finished decrypting the drive from the Mayor Hill's office. When they looked at the drive, they discovered that it contained a complete manifest of Falcone's criminal empire. Bruce can draw a number of conclusions, including it being blackmail to stop Falcone from touching Hill, the two working together or that Hill was compiling this information to take down the mob boss to help his campaign. With the information they had, Bruce realized that he could take down Falcone's empire and put him away for life. They discussed either giving the information to Gordon to help the GCPD dismantle the Falcone empire or giving it to Vicki so that the information was public. Give to Vicki=If the player chooses Vicki, Bruce will arrange to meet her somewhere private, likely Arkham Island. She will thank him for it, considering it would take down Falcone and improve her career. However, she does show some concern for her own safety. Vicki also ask whether exposing Falcone will help the city, with Bruce either suggesting Batman (a symbol), Gordon (fixing the police force) or Dent (stamping crime out of City Hall). Vicki then departs, releasing the evidence to all media outlets. |-|Give to Gordon= If the player decides to give the information to Gordon, Bruce arranges to meet him in one of the city's public buildings. Gordon will thank Bruce for giving the information, but refuses to ask where he got it from. However, he states that it will not affect the investigation into the Wayne family and their ties to Falcone. He then leaves to return home, having returned from the crime scene at the Docks. Bruce returned to his car, though is alerted by Alfred that the Bat-Drones had located Falcone at the Skyline Club, a popular hideout for many of the mafia members. Bruce heads there in the Batmobile, which changes from his civilian car disguise, and changes into the Batsuit. Arriving at the Skyline Club, Batman surveyed the area with a Bat-Drone, looking for possible areas Falcone could be hiding in. Upon locating his office, Batman then decided on courses of action to take down guards in the room and, upon deciding, entered the club and knocked them out in the decided methods. He then made his way to Falcone's office, battling another couple of henchmen and confronting Falcone. Forcing the criminal into his office, Batman took down his security with an EMP before confronting him in the office. Whilst he demanded answers for what had been going on, Falcone refused and activated a drone mini-gun, which Alfred destroyed with the rockets of the Bat-Drone. Batman then held began interrogating Falcone. He confessed that the chemicals at the docks were his but refused to answer more. To get him to speak, Batman has the option to either brutalize or arrest Falcone, a helicopter watching the action. Brutalize= Batman impales Falcone on a iron support which was dislodged in the explosion, demanding more answers. Falcone tells him that the Waynes did have ties to his organization and calls them the "biggest gangsters in Gotham". Batman leaves as the GCPD arrives. This action will make the Gotham see him as a brutal vigilante. |-|Arrest= Batman binds Falcone's wrists and hangs him from a dislodged iron support, demanding more answers. Falcone tells him that the Waynes did have ties to his organization and calls them the "biggest gangsters in Gotham". Batman leaves as the GCPD arrives. This action will make Gotham see Batman as a hero. As Batman returned to the Batcave, he listened to reports from different Gotham news outlets reporting on his attack on the Skyline Club and the scandal. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce unmasked himself and voiced his frustrations that his parents were linked to Falcone and his organization. He then demanded that Alfred told him everything, believing him to have known about this. Episode Two: Children of Arkham The next morning, Bruce went to back to Crime Alley, to try and figure out if Chill's murder of his parents was linked to their double lives. After being met by Alfred, Bruce asked him about their involvement in organized crime and why Alfred had never told him. The faithful butler revealed that he had known for some time and had not told Bruce so that he could grow up knowing only the good of what his parents have done. Alfred also admitted to almost left after he became disgusted at Thomas' actions, but couldn't stand leaving Bruce alone after what happened. When he asks for forgiveness, Bruce can either forgive him, not do so or say that it may time before he can trust Alfred again. Bruce tried to recall his parents' murder, from leaving the Monarch Theater to his father begging Joe Chill to spare him and his mother. However, he found that he could only recall up to the first gunshot Chill had fired. At Alfred's behest, Bruce began to recall more details, including his father demanding that Chill told Falcone was making a mistake. With this epiphany, Bruce decided to visit the crime lord in the GCPD and get more answers about his parent's involvement in his organization and the possible link to him in their murder. With Harvey's help, Bruce managed to arrange to visit Falcone in the GCPD, the two pulling as many strings as they had in the department to do so. As they waited to be shown to the crime-lord in the infirmary, Harvey asked why Bruce wanted to see him, which he can either tell him about his suspicions or keep them to himself. They were met by Gordon, who showed them through the Department, which gained the attention of several people already at the department. Bruce also met Montoya, who showed him her support, despite the allegations against his family. Arriving at the infirmary, Bruce went in alone to talk to Falcone. He found that he had injured Falcone badly, but he was still alive, albeit in pain. Bruce learnt more about his father's operations with Falcone and how the crime-lord considered him 'family', even if he wasn't aware of the operations. With his pain increasing, Falcone asked Bruce to reduce it by giving him morphine. Reduce Falcone's pain=Bruce gives Falcone a small amount of morphine, reducing his pain. Doing so will remind him of Martha's kindness and 'human touch'. |-|Increase Falcone's pain=Bruce will harm Falcone more, increasing the pain he's feeling. Doing so will remind him of Thomas and his ferocity. When he asked Falcone about his involvement in his parent's murder, Bruce learnt that he was not involved, but was unable to find out before Falcone was shot dead by Renee Montoya. Before she could attack any of the approaching officers, Bruce disarmed and knocked her unconscious, noticing the blue veins on her cheek. With Gordon, Bruce escorted Montoya to one of the interrogation rooms. Harvey arrived, voicing his annoyance with the facts that the GCPD had failed to protect a prime suspect and that the crime had been committed by a cop. Whilst he and Gordon left to handle the mob boss' lawyers, Bruce investigated Montoya himself, identifying symptoms similar to the drug that Falcone had been storing at the docks. When Montoya awoke, he began interrogating her, asking her to recount her experience during the drugging. When she began recounting that someone had told her to kill Falcone and mentioned a "revolution", Bruce quickly deduced that Oswald had been involved. When Gordon and Harvey returned from the conference, Bruce left to return to the Batcave and locate Oswald, briefly bumping into Vicki Vale as he left. Upon arrival, both Bruce and Alfred disgust Falcone's death and how it would affect Gotham. He then analyzed the chemical he had collected from Montoya and compared it to the one found at the Docks, finding a number of different modifications. Bruce then used the Bat-Drones to monitor mobile traffic and locate Oswald, successfully pinpointing him to the Skyline Club with a number of his men. Deciding to confront him as Batman, he arrived at the new defunct club and knocked out one of his men, before finding him in Falcone's old office. Greeted by Oswald and him men, Batman demanded that they let a hostage go and confronted them about their part in Falcone's murder. Oswald confessed to this, but tried to justify what he had done, claiming Falcone had deserved it and that Batman probably would have done the same thing, mentioning his attack on the crime lord the previous night. He also claimed to be inspired by Batman and revealed their plans to attack Mayor Hill. Called away by a few of his men, he revealed that they were the ones who hired Catwoman. Having deduced her civilian identity as Selina Kyle and located her, Oswald sent his men to attack her and left his right hand man, Roland Desmond, to prevent Batman from following them. Entering a fight with him, Batman was thrown out of the hole in the wall he created, but was able to prevent falling to his death with the Grapple Gun. Deciding to tip Selina off about the attack, Bruce arranged to meet up with her at the Stacked Deck bar in the East End. Briefly entering conversation with another patron, Bruce was pulled away by Selina. He revealed that Penguin had hired her and tried to convince her to help him stop the plans Penguin was putting into place. Though she was hesitant, a group of Penguin's men arrived at the bar to attack her. Entering a bar fight, the two managed to defeat the group and left the bar before police could arrive. Bruce also took the leader's cellphone to see what it had on it. Hiding in an alleyway, they managed to avoid the police, sharing a brief moment together. Bruce can attempt to kiss her, but is turned away to focus on their escape. Leaving some parting words, Selina left to escape via the rooftops whilst Bruce linked the cellphone he had taken from Penguin's man and linked it to the Batcomputer. As Alfred analyzed it, he found messages from Hamilton Hill to Penguin. Deducing that the mayor had been working with Cobblepot from the start, Bruce decided to pay him a visit, either as himself or as Batman. Go as Bruce=Bruce decides to visit Hill as himself, entering his office by charming his secretary. Showing supprise that Bruce has decided to visit him, Hill is presented with an audio clip of him confessing his hand over of evidence of Bruce's family's corruption. Hill confesses that he has been working for Penguin, but claims that it was through blackmail, as Penguin threatened to attack that night's debate. He also confessed that he, Falcone and Thomas Wayne were indeed partners and had worked together to control organized crime. He also offers to tell Bruce a "family secret", if he cuts funding for Dent's campaign. If Bruce agrees to, Hill reveals that the group also committed various civilians to Arkham Asylum whenever they refused deals or got in their way. He also reveals that it was though these means that they got the land to Wayne Tower, which formally belonged to the Cobblepot family. He reveals that they had sent Penguin's mother to the Asylum and that is why he wants revenge. Hill then gives Bruce some cufflings that formally belonged to his father. However, if Bruce disagrees, Hill threatens him to keep silent and not to reveal anything that he had previously said. He then orders security to take Bruce away. |-|Go as Batman=Bruce decides to go as Batman, confronting the mayor in his office and shutting down power to the room. Playing an audio clip of Hill talking with Penguin's men, he tries to put blame onto the Wayne family and call security. Confronting Hill on his ties to the Wayne family, he learns that they were indeed partners and would use Arkham Asylum to help their operations. Hill also lets slip that Penguin's desires to take revenge for his family, but security guards arrive before he can say anything else. Batman leaves as they open fire at him. Performing this action will damage Batman's reputation, even if he chose to arrest Falcone rather than brutalize him. Aware that Penguin intended to attack Hill and the debate anyway, Bruce prepared himself to head to the event as Batman. Looking into the phone, he found plans for the Monarch theater, the venue for the debate. Setting up feed of the security cameras, he was conforted by Alfred about his knowledge of his father's activities. Whilst he viewed the cameras, Bruce realized that the images were not changing and that the timers were looped. Knowing Penguin that the feed had been hacked, he quickly headed off to the debate and warn Harvey. Episode Three: New World Order To be added Episode Four: Guardian of Gotham To be added Episode Five: City of Light To be added Character Batman's character is up to the player. Depending on decisions made by the player, he can be kind, friendly and caring of others, or violent, aggressive and, at times, selfish. Decisions made, such as saving Catwoman or Dent, can affect others and his reputation as Bruce Wayne or Batman. Relationships Alfred Pennyworth Alfred has been Bruce's guardian since his parents died when he was nine years old. Through his care and guidance, Bruce learnt to care for others and the importance of the Waynes in Gotham. When Bruce became Batman, Alfred would help support Bruce in his endeavors as the vigilante, providing advice on how he should operate and the importance of his image outside of the operations. After Bruce learned that his parents were linked to corruption through an photo in Falcone's office, in which he saw Alfred attending a meeting with them, he felt betrayed and, if the player chooses to, not forgive him for keeping this information from him. Never the less, Alfred would stay faithfully by Bruce's side and continue to help him as he fought the Children of Arkham. Harvey Dent James Gordon Selina Kyle/Catwoman Bruce, as Batman, first meets Catwoman during an attack on the Mayor's office. The two initially spar, due to their differentiating morals. After meeting as their civilian identities, the two were easily able to deduce that the other's double life, due to the injury they inflicted. Bruce's relationship with Selina can mainly depend on the options chosen by the player. If polite to her, it will improve whilst acting antagonistic may cause tension with her. After Bruce tips her off about the Penguin's attack, she will help him during the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate. When Selina is wounded and attacked by members of the group, Batman can choose to save her from members of the group instead of Harvey Dent; this will improve their relationship. After he is almost killed by Lady Arkham, Selina will save Bruce's life and brings him to her apartment to recuperate. During his time there, Bruce and Selina may, if the player chooses to, engage in a one-night stand, though this may possibly lead to a romantic relationship. Lucius Fox "John Doe" Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham Bruce Wayne turned to Vicki Vale for guidance and support for damage control of his family's reputation. However, unknown to him, she was secretly faking her offers to help in order to gain information and try to help destroy his and the Wayne reputation. During the Wayne Enterprises press conference and after his speech, she revealed her true intentions and drugged him, forcing him to attack Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot/Penguin Oswald and Bruce were once childhood friends, the two growing up together as close friends. However, after Oswald's mother was unjustifiably committed to Arkham Asylum by Thomas Wayne, he would come to see his old friend and family as corrupt to the core. Though on initial meeting, Oswald showed no ill favor towards Bruce, he would work behind the scenes with the Children of Arkham to take down the Wayne family and tarnish their legacy. Bruce's feelings towards Oswald may be antagonistic, depending on the player's choice, or friendly, even during Oswald's take over of Wayne Enterprises. However, he showed concern over his friends decisions and would try to stop him and the Children of Arkham as Batman. Carmine Falcone Bruce's relationship with Falcone depends on the decisions made during dialogue. At first, Falcone will appear calm and friendly. However, if the player chooses dialogue that does not support the mob boss or refuses to perform polite gestures to the mob boss, like shaking his hand in public, he will become increasingly aggressive towards them. However, if they do the opposite, Falcone will show more respect towards Bruce. Despite all this, Falcone still considers Bruce as family, even discussing his father's dealings openly after Bruce learns about them. However, as the Batman, Bruce will act aggressively and violently towards the crime lord. However, if the player chooses to, he can show restraint from excessive violence, such as refusing to brutalize him but arrest him. Falcone was also more willing to speak under interrogation from Batman than Bruce. Gallery Image.jpeg|Bruce Wayne Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters